Snowflake Wonderland
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Tony's trying to make Ziva realize they did need her. That her father doesn't deserve her. It's snowing in the park, what will happen? One- Shot.


**Author's Note: **So, it looks like a blizzard outside, feels like a blizzard, and there isn't any school tomorrow. So, I thought I would write a cute little One- Shot. Here's a Tiva fix(:

* * *

Keyboards were clicking under everyone's fingers, snowing falling ever so gently outside the window, and every once in a while, the occasional sigh of sleepless. Gibbs, always being the first one done, left early. The nod from everyone in the squad room and then a leave of absence hit the room. Ziva let a sigh out as soon as Gibbs left on the elevator. _I hate paperwork. _She shook her head and continued with the stack of folders on her desk.

McGee left next, allowing himself to get a refill on his Caf- Pow before he headed out of the Navy Yard. Now that it was just Tony and Ziva, she got up and made her way to the window, not caring if she didn't get her paperwork done now that the rest of the team were gone. She looked up from the Navy Yard's view to have the reflection of Tony standing behind her, she turned around quickly.

"Something wrong, Zee- Vah?" His voice soft, yet in a jokingly way. "You seem tense."

And she had, ever since her father had left. Ziva had hoped that her and Eli would have a better relationship after the talk they had before he stepped foot onto the elevator. Though she hadn't heard a word from him since. _Typical father._

"I am fine, Tony. Just watching it snow," she turned back away from him. "It's been a while since I've seen it snow, you know."

"Yeah, um, I guess it has." Last year around this time, she was still in Somalia and fighting for her life. "But you'll be with us this year. We'll do something special, I promise. Just the two of us, even on New Years Eve."

"What about you and your dates?" Ziva laughed with a half- hearted laugh. She hated herself for asking that question, but she wanted to know. She needed to know if she ever had a chance with him. "Won't you be going on like, three dates?"

Tony laughed back at her, "yeah right." _I'm too old for that now. I need to settle down with someone now. _Though he couldn't admit that to her, let her know that he finally realized he was getting old. "I don't do that anymore, Ziva. If you haven't noticed, I haven't had a date since you've been back," and after he said it, he realized how that sounded, but he didn't correct himself.

"Oh, well. Guess the infamous Anthony DiNozzo doesn't want a relationship, or shall I say, relationships, anymore."

"It's not that. I want to settle down with someone, have a life. Pretty soon, I'm going to be old and I'm going to die alone. I can't let that happen," he sighed. "But it will. So, I'm moving on from my player days and moving on to this thing everyone calls a relationship."

"Wow. I never thought I would hear that from you," she slightly chuckled. "Old, huh? And by the way, you won't die alone." She left it at that as she turned back and headed for her desk. Ziva let the resting manilla folders be placed inside one of the filing cabinets behind her. "I guess I'm going to leave for the night."

"If you'll wait, I'll go with you. There's somewhere I want to take you to see. Instead of us both going home alone, we can go somewhere and do something." Tony could only hope that she wouldn't turn him down. He ran back over to his own desk, placing his folders elsewhere for Gibbs not to see.

"Um," she grabbed her purse from behind her and put it onto her shoulder. "I- I guess." _Did I really just except a date from Tony DiNozzo?_ She decided to let her mind quit talking and let her heart start listening. "I'd love to, Tony."

"Great! I'll walk you to your car and then you can follow me there."

"Sure."

"It's beautiful here, Tony." Ziva gazed around the open space of the forest in the Memorial Park. "Why exactly did you bring me here, though?"

"Since you hadn't seen it snow in a while, I thought you would like this." Tony opened his mouth and tilted it upward. A few snow flakes fell onto his tongue. "Try it, Ziva."

She copied his actions and smiled as the snow started to come down on them harder. Ziva didn't think she had been this happy in a while. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Catch me, Tony."

Ziva ran through the rest of the forest, with Tony close on her heels. She was definitely faster than him, but she lagged behind to let him catch up. She ran all the way back to the playground and to the swings to sit down. "Base!" She yelled. "Now you can't get me, it won't matter," she stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

Tony went around behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I think I just did," he kissed her gently on the cheek as he began to swing her.

Little did he know, that kiss on her cheek had paralyzed her. When she didn't move, Tony began to worry, but didn't saw much.

"You okay?"

Ziva placed her hand over his, the one that was holding to the wire rope of the swing. She turned her head up to look at him when she was met closely by his own face. They went in at the same time for a soft, gentle, but passionate kiss.

"I love you, Ziva."

She pressed her lips back to his, him opening his mouth to her. As both needed to come back for air, Ziva placed her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I love you, too, Tony."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know it is a little cliche, but at the same time I love it. It's kinda cute, don't you think. Let me know. REVIEW(:


End file.
